


What hurts the most.

by Loeymochroi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, fluff?, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loeymochroi/pseuds/Loeymochroi
Summary: Baekhyun and Chanyeol were and are always together, until the end.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 9





	What hurts the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first story I have published in English. 
> 
> Sorry if it contains any errors.
> 
> Hope you like it. uwu

Baekhyun ran and ran, his parents tried to stop him, but he kept going until his feet started to hurt, it was just a little more short.

* * *

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were neighbors and best friends since they were little, the highest being one year older than the other. They lived in a small village where all the inhabitants knew each other and where everyone could see with the passage of time as both children and then adults formed the most beautiful relationship to which I led to them telling each other how much they liked and shared their first times at all, with each other.

There was nothing Chanyeol didn't do and give everything for Baekhyun.

Like the time they both went for a walk and Baekhyun fell in love with a beautiful necklace he saw in a small shop, in which time I end up in Chanyeol working a full summer on Mr. Choi's farm, and then giving Baekhyun a small gift that the child had received with much happiness and in tears he told the highest how much he loved him and that he should not have spent so much on him , that although he wanted it all he wanted was to always be by his side.

Or like the time Chanyeol got sick with a strong flu and Baekhyun with his zero ability to cook, he made him a salty chicken soup, and the tall one ate with pleasure, while saying: _don't worry baekhyun if it's salty, what matters is that you made it, anyway with this flu I don't feel the tastes of anything._

Or like the times when the eldest would go looking for the child for his job or vice versa.

They were so in love with each other that the people around them made fun of how cheesy they could become, but they were happy for them.

* * *

Just a little more, Baekhyun said to himself, as he kept running.

I could feel someone following him but he didn't care, I just wanted to get to _that_ place.

* * *

They had passed through both Chanyeol and Baekhyun, but not everything had been rosy in their lives.

And so it was when a new family had come to town.

It was a week after Baekhyun's 23rd birthday.

The new family, which consisted of a couple with two children, had arrived at Mrs. Lee's house, apparently the woman was ill that her daughter decided to return so that she could be cared for.

Everything was going well until the eldest son of the family, Minki, had approached the group of friends of Baekhyun and Chanyeol what I know they found enjoying a while in the café, and the first thing he had done was stand in front of Chanyeol, and say: _hey, handsome boy, how if you and I go to the back of this café and you know_ and with that I had taken Chanyeol's face to plant a kiss. Everyone here had gasped and the next thing they all saw, it was as Baekhyun would stand and grab his iced tea and throw it at the newcomer.

After the incident Minki had gone furious from there.

But no one expected the new boy in town to be so full of _shit_ and had wanted to try to separate Chanyeol and Baekhyun several times, after he found out they were a couple.

The boy wanted the tall man with all his eagerest since he had first seen him and would cost him whatever it took.

But he did not tell that Chanyeol loved Baekhyun so much that after so many inconveniences what he was giving them, the eldest went to talk to the parents of the other telling them that if they did not stop his son from trying to get into his relationship with his partner, which was suffering a lot for his actions, he would be in charge of making him understand by the bad , because I had already tried the good and the little boy apparently did not understand. Minki's parents apologised deeply with the highest and told him that his son, who was 17 years old at the time of his day, did not used to be so in the city but apparently it was a way of expressing himself how much he hated being there, but that shouldn't be at the cost of ruining other people.

No one was surprised when Minki's family left, taking Mrs. Lee too.

* * *

_ I'm almost there, almost.  _ Baekhyun was saying in his mind.

* * *

Baekhyun has been feeling unwell in recent weeks, but he guess had been intoxicated with some food so he thought in a couple of days he would be fine. Which didn't happen.

He didn't want to worry her high boyfriend, because what was only to the little clinic where they lived.

They asked him questions, took a blood sample, and what surprised him the most was that the doctor who treated him asked him to urinate inside a bottle.

As you've done what you were asked, the doctor placed a little stick in the jar.

Baekhyun bit his nervous lips. I was hoping it wasn't anything serious.

Moments later what the doctor told him, surprised him quite a bit and left him speechless.

I was expecting a son from Chanyeol!

Baekhyun smiled excitedly at the news. Your boyfriend will be as happy as he is.

And in fact that he was, they both ended up hugging, crying and laughing at the same time when Baekhyun told Chanyeol.

A sonogram of the fruit of both rested on the table.

* * *

\- Baekhyun, son, wait! - the bass ignored his father's call, a couple more steps and was there.

_ He came _ .

The lowest one knelt weeping in front of _Park Chanyeol's_ grave.

\- I'm sorry. I am sorry. I am sorry. - Recited as a mantra between sobs.  
\- It's all my fault. You didn't have to die. It's all my fault.

Baekhyun felt hands on his shoulders and as they gave him a squeeze.

\- I'm sorry, Chanyeol, if you hadn't gone to buy me those _damn strawberries_ that afternoon, you'd still be here. - said in whispers. Baekhyun deep breath. - So how I lost you...

He felt another squeeze on his shoulders.

\- I lost our baby, Yeol. I am sorry. - Baekhyun broke. His father went down to the height and hugged him.

From afar their mother and brother, they saw the scene with a broken heart.

* * *

The day Chanyeol died there was a storm and the youngest craved strawberries.

Baekhyun didn't want the tall one to come out, but he insisted that if his baby wanted him, he would have it.

Before Chanyeol came out, the lowest one hugged him very tightly and let him go saying, _thank you Yeollie, I love you, I love you carefully._

That was their last time together.

* * *

Just two weeks later, he lost the baby.

* * *

A month later, Baekhyun can't take it anymore.

He left a note apologizing, but without Chanyeol he could no longer live.

* * *

Both are buried side by side. Together. As they always were.


End file.
